battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Power of Three
"Power of Three" is the 6th episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was released on June 1, 2010. In this episode, the teams divide into smaller teams to get through three islands. The five teams of three are most likely the source of the episode title, but it could also be because of the three challenges. Plot Before Cake at Stake Before Cake at Stake, Pencil comments about how she doesn't like Cake at Stake. The Announcer then says that if that's the case, she will be eliminated instantly, so Pencil reverses her opinion, albeit sarcastically. Cake at Stake The Squishy Cherries were up for elimination for the 4th time. Due to the cake being "too expensive" once again, 6 cupcakes were used instead as the cake. The speaker tells them to think that there are only six. 13 votes were cast, which was 1 vote less than last time (14 votes). The Announcer says "I want to cry now, I really do". Pin had a Win Token but did not use it, saying that she is smart, but Speaker Box reminds her that in a quiz, it is shown that she got 14 out of 20 for 70%, which is equal to a C-, making Pin angrier. The Announcer makes Firey think he got 0 votes, but then reveals it was actually Pencil, annoying Firey. Pencil says "Yay". Bubble, Match & Firey got 1 vote each. Eraser was declared eliminated with 9 votes but actually was safe with 2. Pen & Pin were the bottom 2 with similar names like Ice Cube was frozen but was on the Cake at Stake place getting a fling back to the Grapes like it happened in Sweet Tooth. Match pointed out that Pen's name was written on the final cupcake which wasn't supposed to be there. Before the Speaker reveals that the name shouldn't have been there, Bubble notes that his name is written on her cupcake as well. Pen was saved with 3 votes, and Pin is eliminated with the remaining 5 votes. Pin then says "I use my Win Token", but it was too late, therefore, Pin was eliminated. Pin grabs Eraser, telling him that the Cherries need a heroic leader like her before being catapulted away. Eraser said that Pin deserved her elimination. The Announcer then says "Let that be a lesson, use a Win Token before it's too late." Contest Announcer divides the contestants into 5 teams, calling it "teams in teams". The Cherries is split into 2 teams and the Grapes is split into 3 teams, with a total of five teams. The teams are: *Leafy, Ice Cube, Teardrop *Coiny, Needle, Pin *Pencil, Bubble, Match *Firey, Tennis Ball, Eraser *Snowball, Golf Ball, Rocky The 5 teams must cross a river to the 1st island, where they look for paddles and a raft in safes. Then they try to get a key on island 2 to unlock the door on island 3. Pen asks if one of them is Dream Island, and Speaker cuts him off with a no. Bubble, Match, and Pencil quickly get a lead. Snowball and Golf Ball argue, as their teammate Rocky does nothing, and they fall behind. Snowball picks him up, passes the team of Leafy, Tennis Ball, and Teardrop, and plows through Pencil's alliance along with Ice Cube. As Ice Cube falls, Rocky pukes on her. Coiny panics and rushes to Island 1 with Needle. Match bickers about Snowball and Bubble suggest swimming to Island 1. Speaker Box tells Snowball to go back for Golf Ball or he will be automatically eliminated, forcing him to swim back. Pencil questions why Snowball is swimming back to shore and Match simply says that she doesn't know. Leafy, Teardrop and Tennis Ball are the first to arrive. At the first island, there are many safes, each with a combination written on their bottom. Five of said safes have rafts and paddles for the teams to get to the next island. Their first safe has a teddy bear in it. Coiny and Needle arrive at Island 1, and Coiny asks Needle where Ice Cube is. Needle says she doesn't know, after slapping him for calling her "Needy". Pencil's alliance arrives next in 2nd, while Snowball gets mad at Golf Ball, throwing her and Rocky across the river, and Ice Cube surfaces. Firey falls into the water, so Pen and Eraser turn on the Firey Recovery Center. Match finds an egg, Pencil asks what good is an egg. Coiny nominates himself as team leader after the incident with Ice Cube. Tennis Ball finds a flower and gripes about it. Leafy replies how she doesn't like Flower (the contestant). Match finds a baseball cap, and Coiny finds the raft and paddles. Snowball gets mad at his team again, and Pen and Eraser continue to wait for the Firey Recovery Center to warm up. Snowball and Leafy find the raft and paddles, and Tennis Ball gets frustrated for his team falling to 3rd. Island 2 has 10 keys hanging from poles. Teams would need to use some building blocks to make a tower to get a key and move on to Island 3. Match finds a basketball. Firey finally regenerates, and they do their best to catch up. Bubble finds a ball. Match closes the safe on the ball, then a car wheel, Pencil says "Wait! Match", but Match closes it. Coiny gets a key for his team. Golf Ball lectures Snowball on not building a stable structure. The alliance finally finds the raft, and Pen panics because his team is at last. Teardrop gets a key, and Snowball falls over. Coiny's key failed to unlock the door. Firey finds the raft immediately, and his team sets off for Island Two. Match realizes they forgot Pencil, and they begin searching for her. Leafy can't unlock the door either and is disappointed about their key being a fake. Golf Ball tells Snowball he "never learns", and Pen's team arrives. Firey kicks down Snowball's structure, making him fall for the 3rd time. Firey tries to climb the pole but he realizes it's slippery. Match finally finds Pencil, and Coiny finds another key. Firey gets a key. Leafy gets another key. Unluckily, Coiny's key is once again fake, but Firey's is a real one so Pen, Eraser, and Firey get Win Tokens and get shot into the sky. Leafy, Tennis Ball and Teardrop get inside too. The last three teams get a key and start paddling. Pencil's key works and the alliance is safe. Coiny's works, but Snowball shoves his team out of the way. Snowball, Golf Ball, and Rocky are shot into the air, coming in 4th. Coiny's team comes in right after. Needle slaps the speaker for calling her Needy, who then tells her team that they are up for elimination. The team begins to worry. Stinger The final clip shows Pen, Eraser, and Leafy in the air. Pen wonders out loud why they are still in the air, and Leafy asks Pen and Eraser "Are we going up or down now?" Trivia *This is the 4th and last time Pin refused to use her Win Token for the same reason and the 3rd time and last time she got interrupted by the Announcer because he knows that already. *This is the first time Snowball performs his dramatic "NOOOOOOO!" yell, which he does several times before he is eliminated. * This is the second time Snowball has been seen taking his revenge on Needle when she pushed him in Barriers and Pitfalls. *This is the first time where the teams are broken down into smaller groups. * If you listen closely, while Pin is angry, you can hear someone (possibly Pen) shouting "Oh! Burn!" *In a picture, Pencil and Match share a mouth (the mouth sticks). This mouth sharing is shown several other times throughout other episodes later on. *When Match has finally found Pencil, she said a recycled line from Barriers and Pitfalls. "Pencil! You're here! Now, let's go super fast!" *On Island Two, all the building blocks are same and recolored of Blocky's idle. *The team of Leafy, Tennis Ball and Teardrop was the only team that was never in last place. They were always in 4th or better. *Pin said she was smart, but if you add it carefully, Eraser got 2 votes, Pen got 3 votes, and Pin had 5 . *A safe's lock combination doesn't have any number more than 9, but the safes on Island 1 have the numbers 10 and 11 written at the bottom. *This episode and Four Goes Too Far are the only episodes in a season with the number 6 in them. Goofs * In a flashback of Take the Plunge: Part 1, Firey is happy. But in the actual episode, he looked worried. * In the Before and after thing, Pencil and Match's mouthes are Connected. * When the losing team's contestants make a weird noise at the end, Ice Cube's mouth got darker. * When Pencil crossed the beam, her leg wasn't attached to her body. * When Firey was recovered, he wasn't flaming. * In 8:20, Golf Ball's voice cannot be heard. * When Pen, Eraser, and Firey reach Island 1, Firey wasn't flaming again. * Once again, Firey wasn't flaming after kicking Snowball's blocks. Deaths #Eraser pops Bubble when Pin lifts him off the ground as she is eliminated. #Firey falls off the platform, landing in the water. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:Pre Merge Episodes